Después de aquél día
by dani55.I
Summary: Sam gusta de Freddie , a Freddie le gusta Sam ,Carly lo sabe ..es mi primer fic : solo un clic aquí arriba ..reviews xfa!
1. Chapter 1

Sam: Carly , solo por curiosidad , a ti no te gusta Freddie o si ?

Carly: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Sam: Dije qué por curiosidad Carly !...

Querido diario : La mayor parte del tiempo estoy pensando en el maldito idiota ; Freddie .Debo admitir qué después de ese beso!! ,,,.todo es distinto , al menos para mí .Si lo admito , estoy enamorada de Freddward Benson . Y al mismo tiempo lo destesto tanto!!. ¿Sabes? , creo que se ha burlado de mi .No , no lo creo , lo hizo! Se burlo de mí y yo … yo fui una estupida esa noche cuando me beso , !, nosé poque deje que me besara , de apuesto a que él lo recuerda y se ríe .Como pude ser tan idiota!?

Yo sé qué ese no fue su primer beso , yo misma vi cuando Valerie lo besó , Valerie esa maldita imbecíl que aparte solo lo usaba , como el lo hace conmigo .

Me pregunto si le habrá contado lo del beso a Carly !, no , no creo después de todo siempre estuvo perdidamente enamorado de ella .

A pesar de saber esto ; ese día , no me importo qué me usara solo para divertirse , yo solo quería sentir sus labios aunque séa una véz , y eso me hizo sentir realmente bien ,...

Pero eso no volverá a suceder ,. No permitire qué el maldito ñoño juegue con mis sentimientos otra véz !... debo ir a casa de carly , ..-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Espero qe les guste y agradecería qe escriban reviews !, y obviamente los personajes no son mios ,son de otra personaaa **_****


	2. Chapter 2

_**Perdon x no actualizar y hacerlos esperar por tanto tiempo pero como sea aqi esta el capitulo nº2**_

Disclaimer: ningun personaje me pertenece son de Dan Schneider

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

El plan

Punto de vista de Freddie (estan en clases)

No , esto es imposible , simplemente yo amo a Carly me casare con ella y tendremos un hermosa familia …

Que es lo que esta pasando conmigo , no! Sam no es la chica que deberia gustarme , ella es totalmente diferente a mi , completamente! Ella me odia

Como es que esto esta pasando , como fue que paso y porque ? oh por dios esto es tan tonto oh no no puedo evitarlo quiero darme vuelta y ver que es lo que esta haciendo y es algo tonto pero nosé ! y se lo que pasara me dare vuelta la mirare y ella me mirara y va a sostener su mirada , y yo me pondre nervioso y probablemente ella me insulte , lo que no sería raro.

.-

S-¿Qué te pasa tonto?

F-emm nada , digo si , me prestas corrector?

S-tienes uno en tu mano derecha estupido - _se ve tan lindo cuando pide algo .._

F-no esta vacio .

C-freddie eso es imposible , Spencer me lo compro hoy !..

Senti una sensación horrible , no! En este momento debo estar muy rojo , y ahora Carly me esta mirando no creo que ella lo haya notado , imposible , oh por dios! Volteé de inmediato pero Sam no lo noto , ella esta escribiendo algo en un cuaderno seguramente no tiene nada que ver con la clase de la srta Briggs.

C-te sientes bien ? estas como un tomate jaja

F-..

C-lo siento es que es gracioso ! jaja perdon ,

Punto de vista de Carly

Y en ese momento me di cuanta de todo , prácticamente a Freddie le gusta Sam lo sé podria jurarlo , .. y desde entonces me dedique a observar como actuaban ellos , se que a Sam le gusta Freddie , simplemente lo sé ,no se como oh cielos yo tengo un don 

Por eso Sam me pregunto ayer si a mi me gustaba Freddie wow es que todo esto es tan raro , pensandolo bien no tengo un don sino lo habria notado hace bastante o sera que se gustan recien desde ahora ?no lo sé es confuso yo nunca espere que sucediera algo así y cuando lo pienso sonrio y creo que se verian lindos como una pareja , … yo hare algo !

Ellos se complementan … woooow ! de solo imaginarlos como ..wooow!

10 minutos después

S- ya era hora ..

F-si por fin termino . tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes del programa

C- chicos hoy nos encontraremos en licuados locos estoy muy estresada y no creo poder ensallar para el proximo iCarly.

S-entonces no ensallaremos !

C-genial !.. pense que seria mejor que nos encontremos allí Sam tu puedes decirle a tu mamá que te deje en los groovy se ahorrara combustible y tu Freddie puedes quedarte alli cuando vuelvas de esgrima .

S- es una buena idea ..

Casa de Carly .

SP-que haces Carly? Te ves como una espía .

C- gracias Spencer

Licuados Groovy 

punto de vista de Sam

ahí esta Freddie , imagino que Carly esta pidiendo los licuados o algo por el estilo..

S-hola Freddie, y Carly ?

F-todavia no llega..

S-_carly date prisa ….. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__

_**diganme qe les parecio este capi , si !:) voy a estar muy agradecida si me dejan un review**_

_**Son las 1 de la mañana o noche , como sea qe se diga ,y yo sigo escribiendo …**_

_**No tengo sueño , y deberia estar estudiandoo**_

_**Como sea dejen review xfa :D **_

_**Diganme si les gusto o no y qe es lo qe piensan , **__****_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ningun personaje me pertenece ,..son de Dan Schneider , qe es un genio!**

No corras!

F- Así que …

S- Ve a comprar los licuados Freddie ,no te quedes ahí sentado .!

F- Es lo que estaba por hacer Sam.

S- si , seguro ..

F- …

S- solo ve !

Freddie se dirigio al mostrador y pidio los licuados.

Empleado: Cita?

F- No , es mi amiga .solo eso .Freddie se sonrrojo.

Empleado: oh ''claro'' , y bien ¿de que gusto los quieres?

F-fresa y el otro de chocolate.

Freddie pago y se sento junto a Sam

S- Freddie olvide decirte de que gusto queria mi licuado así que muestrame lo que trajiste y ve preparandote para tirarlo porque seguro que no me lo tomare .

F- Fresa

S- Como supiste que.. ? .. olvidalo , !

F- Sam tenemos que hablar … sobre bueno tu sabes …

**Punto de vista de Sam**

Oh no , sabia que esto pasaría aunque no lo imagine ,. Ay ! estoy enojada y hace calor aquí . ¿Por qué no llegas Carly?

Si yo digo algo ,nosé , yo no se lo que podria decir en este momento .los nervios siempre me traicionan .!

S- me gustas , te quiero y estoy enamorada de ti Freddie. Sam dijo eso y se fue corriendo.

F- Que que ? … Sam regresa !

**Punto de vista de Freddie**

No puedo creerlo , me quede en shock cuando oí que ella dijo eso ! yo no se que hacer !

Oh dios ! ire a decirle lo que pienso y le devolvere este cuaderno que se olvido .

Cayo una hoja del cuaderno de Sam.

Que es esto? Se que estaria mal leerlo pero ,.. yo no tengo mucha resistencia y ..

Ok solo lo levantare para verlo , lo pondre en su lugar y será lo unico que vere de este cuderno. Es un plan perfecto. Creo…

_4 de enero ,2009 _

_Ayer tuve mi primer beso con alguien que nunca imagine .., Fredward_

_Pienso que es un lindo nombre ., ey ! que rayos estoy escribiendo ?_

_Y todo fue raro . fue por culpa de Carly quien me hizo sentir muy mal después de retarme y yo solo tuve que hacer lo que una chica tiene que hacer …_

_Algun día se lo agradecere , yo lo sé ._

_Y se sintio todo muy loco , es decir , primero me hizo calor , y después frio y luego eso se mezclo y yo casi tiemblo pero ,.. yo pude controlarme.. me pregunto si Freddie se sintio de la misma manera .._

_Lo mas probable es que haya sido como no lo sé . Espero que no haya sentido que beso a su hermana o algo así ,.. escuche a algunos chicos decir eso ._

(Carly estuvo en los licuados groovy todo el tiempo.)

**Punto de vista de Carly**

Ohh no ! Freddie tiene el diario de Sam , que hago?

Si dejo que el lo leá eso estara mal .y si se lo quito quizá este interfiriendo mucho entre ellos y no quiero arruinar nada ,ay ! yo solo queria lo mejor para ellos ,y tambien para mi , pero eso no tiene mucho que ver ..y …y debo llegar a casa antes que Sam e invertar alguna excusa , ya que no llegue aquí o quiza deba aparecer asi ..no estoy vestida como una espia …Freddie lo notaría .. .. si ,.. yo solo me quedare aquí e inventare algo mañana en la escuela . …ohh no ! hoy transmitimos iCarly !

**En casa de Carly**

Hola . soy Caaaaarlyyyyy!

Y eso significa que yo soy Saaaaaam!

Y esto es iiiiiiiCarlyyyyy!

Hoy no ensallamos mucho porque Carly…

C- Ya Sam

S- Bien y que hacemos ?

F- yo se que hacer chicas..

Sam yo también me senti de esa manera .. creo que esto te pertenece…

Sam abrazo a Freddie y Freddie beso a Sam .. después de eso Sam solo sonrio..

C-lo logree !

Sam y Freddie miraron a Carly y luego se miraron con una expresión confusa en sus rostros . (todos los fans de icarly pudieron presenciar la escena)

Un mes después en casa de Carly

Ya basta chicos . pueden parar de besarse y dejar de decir cosas tontas ?

F-no lo sé Carly … tu quisiste , lo dijiste en iCarly

S- si eso es verdad ..

S- en cuanto a eso , yo no quiero dejar de besar a Freddie .. tu quieres Freddie ?

F- definitivamente NO! .. te amo Sam

S- y yo a ti Freddie .

C- ohh dios ! ¿porque a mi ?

-

**Y que les parece , les gusto ?**

**Ese es el final , gracias por leer ., necesito reviews .**

**Estoy pensando en escribir otro fic , pero claro primero necesito su opinión**

**Así quee vamos . no cuesta nada dejar un review , estoy emocionada x ver iTwins !**

**Ok solo decime que te parecio , y necesito al menos tres reviews para publicar mi proximo fic . gracias por leer .**

**Cariños**

**-Dani**


End file.
